Advances in computer and communications technology are contributing to the feasibility of a new mass audience medium sometimes referred to as "interactive" or "audience participatory" TV. However, an economically feasible participant input method is needed in order to facilitate the growth of such a mass medium. It is uneconomical to deploy a computer-based appliance in every household. However, as the number of available video channels increases with advances in cable TV, with video compression techniques for low bandwidth video, and with the prospect of high bandwidth multiple channel fiber optic cable to the home, eventually every household could have remote access to computer services and new forms of interactive video entertainment. The present invention is intended to provide access to such interactive multimedia and telecomputing services without requiring user ownership or possession of a computer system.